Archive:Goregrim
Ya think ya know fear, mate? When you're lookin' in me eyes... you're gonna know fear. The cruel pirate Goregrim, loyal to Gilneas and the grim flag of the Brashtide Crew, travels the lands of Azeroth and beyond to line his pockets with gold and to satisfy his bloodlust. Occasionally dabbles in archaelogy as a hobby. Background Born in Gilneas under the name Victor Gisby, the pallid young lad pursued a career in Archaeology, ever fascinated by the past and the fragments he's seen on displays. Studious, Victor spent most his time in libraries or with professors to continue expanding his knowledge. The only person waiting for him at home was his ailing sister, who he desperately tried to support on his own, by learning to fish and cook to provide food on the table. When his education costs combined with the medical bills for his sister began to prove too much, he turned to piracy out of desperation when no one would hire a scrawny school boy. Unfortuantely, the pale, spectacled chap grew a taste for blood, slowly growing from a meek boy to a hot-blooded young man, becoming involved with the Bloodsails and their Gilnean subsidary, the Brashtide Crew. Before the Greymane Wall was erected to protect the city from the invading Scourge, Victor moved himself to Pyrewood Village, growing stifled in the large city of Gilneas and hoping to combat the threat on the frontlines to protect his sister, whom he left in the care of friends she has made. There, he also meet and fell in love with a fellow Gilnean escapee. It was short lived, as the Archmage Arugal arose to power and with the abilities of the Scythe of Elune, he cursed the denizens of Pyrewood Village and enslaved them. Now a dog on the leash of Arugal, Victor began to lose his sense of self, his identity, as he slowly grow feral. After tragically slaughtering his beloved in his rampaging shifted form, he became one of Arugal's "sons", protecting the Archmage's dark castle from invaders, both within and without. But, inside the walls of Shadowfang Keep, Victor, coming to know himself as Goregrim for his ferocity and the fear he instilled on foes, made a friend in a fellow cursed worgen. In those brief moments of humanity, the two plotted their escape, and using a diversion caused by adventures attempting to storm the keep, the pair made their retreat. Victor, now Goregrim, wandered the dead wood of Silverpine Forest, feeling a sense of loss that he couldn't quite explain. During his travels, he was slain and his corpse was aquired by the Scourge. The next generation of Death Knights, lead by the Lich King himself, were in full recruitment. Goregrim was made one of these many death knights, and like so many others, he was freed from the Lich King's control. Again, Goregrim wandered the lands for a sense of self. Now, with the nation of Gilneas joining with the Alliance, Goregrim found his services in use, and slowly piecing himself back together, he resumed his pursuit of Archeology, using his canine scent to sniff out artificts and unearthing them in a dog like manner. And hopefully one day, he will learn of his true name, and his only family, his sister, currently forgetten, fate unknown. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived